eternalmistfandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
Attributes break down into four types: Temporal, Mental, Spiritual and Derived. __TOC__ Temporal The Temporal Attributes cover your physical abilities, and range from 1 to 10; the average human possesses a rating of 4 in both Temporal Attributes. Agility Agility (AGL): Dexterity, speed, body control and balance. Body Body (BDY): Physical power and muscle strength, toughness, fitness and endurance. Mental The Mental Attributes cover your mind, thought, strength of character and will. Like the Temporal Attributes, they range from 1 to 10 with a human average of 4. Wits Wits (WTS): Mental sharpness, alertness, intelligence and awareness. Presence Presence (PRS): Strength of personality and force of will and determination. The points you receive from your Priority are divided among these four Attributes, AGL, BDY, WTS and PRS. Different priorities give you different amounts of points to divide: *Priority A - 22 points; *Priority B - 20 points; *Priority C - 18 points; *Priority D - 16 points. No attribute may be lower than 2 or higher than 7 at this point. Spiritual The Spiritual Attributes cover the profound aspects of your personality and nature, the drives and feelings that make your character who he or she is. They can range from 0 to 5; there is no “average”, and scores can fluctuate highly throughout the game (see Character Progression for more). A player must divide five points among these Spiritual Attributes. He can assign a maximum of 5 to any one Spiritual Attribute, and can rate the others as 0 if desired. There are three types of Spiritual Attribute. Conscience The desire to do the right thing, regardless of personal cost. You can add dice equal to your Conscience to any roll for an action that involves “doing the right thing,” especially if there are easier or more tempting alternatives. Every time you act Conscientiously, you can increase your Conscience by 1, up to the maximum of 5. Going against your Conscience, by acting out of selfishness, greed or cowardice, can result in the loss of a Conscience point, at the Seneschal's discretion. Faith The bond between you and your chosen patron deity or philosophy. You can add dice equal to your Faith to any action roll that significantly furthers or defends the belief, faith or religion involved, or to any roll to defend or protect the truly faithful. Every time you act in keeping with your Faith, especially in the face of danger, you can increase your Faith by 1, up to the maximum of 5. Going against your Faith can cost you a Faith point at the Seneschal’'s call. Passion A great love, hate, or loyalty that drives you through life. The subject must be specified. Passion may be taken twice, for different subjects each time. You can add dice equal to your Passion to any action roll directly affecting the object of your passion – rescuing a dear love or true friend, attacking your deadliest enemy, defending the King you’re sworn to serve, etc. You gain a point in Passion every time you undertake a risk or make a sacrifice for the object of your passion, up to the maximum of 5; you needn’'t be successful, you just have to really try. Ignoring such opportunities or neglecting the object of your Passion will cause a loss of 1 point, at the Seneschal’'s discretion. Using Spiritual Attributes Spiritual Attributes are valuable in two ways: they represent additional dice that can be called upon for actions that further those Attributes, and they provide the means by which your character grows and evolves. Essentially, whenever you are performing an action that supports or is supported by your particular Conscience, Faith or Passion, you can add dice equal to that Attribute to your roll. Derived Attributes The Derived Attributes are calculated from the Temporal and Mental Attributes. There are three of them. Coordination Coordination (CRD): A combination of Agility and Wits, determining your ability to react and act quickly and accurately under stress. To determine Coordination, add Agility and Wits, divide by 2, and round down. Resistance Resistance (RES): A measure of how hard you are to knock out or take down. To determine Resistance, add Body and Presence, divide by 2, and round down. Move Move (MOV): Determines how much distance in yards you can cover on foot in 1-2 seconds. Move is equal to your Agility, plus ½ your Body (rounded down). Category:Characters